The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may have the capability to engage in an active telephone call. For example, cellular telephones may be considered to be computing systems. In addition, traditional computing systems may engage in an active telephone call with another computing system. In some cases, an entity may initiate a telephone call by dialing a phone number associated with an unsuspecting computing system. During the call, the entity may falsely represent itself as being an entity known and trusted by a user of the computing device. For example, the entity may represent itself as being a bank or other financial institution known to the user. The entity may solicit certain information from the user during the call.